


The King of Disco

by WINDJournal



Series: 【星悦丞服】a.k.a. ChengXing [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Do not copy my work anywhere else, Fiction based on some real event in real life, M/M, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINDJournal/pseuds/WINDJournal
Summary: There is a video of the juniors disco-ing inside their transportation car. The video went viral immediately after its released in the net.Zheng Fanxing who took the video and all the actors in the car are probably being called by the production team and PR team for long scolding and maybe even more. The seniors who have know about the call to production and PR team, trying to cheer up their juniors.
Relationships: Guo Cheng/Zheng Fanxing, Lán Jǐngyí & Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín, Lán Jǐngyí/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, 郭丞/郑繁星
Series: 【星悦丞服】a.k.a. ChengXing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587418
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	The King of Disco

**Author's Note:**

> The video in case you haven't seen it is this https://twitter.com/moccaroones/status/1155802715177357312?lang=en
> 
> In case you aren’t aware of it I’ll name them in the order of appearance in this story:  
> Xiao Zhan the actor of Wei Wuxian  
> Guo Cheng the actor of Lan Jingyi  
> Zheng Fanxing the actor of Lan Sizhui  
> Ji Li the actor of Nie Huaisang  
> Cao Yuchen the actor of Jin Zixuan  
> Wang Yibo the actor of Lan Wangji  
> Zhu Zanjin the actor of Jin Guangyao/ Meng Yao  
> Yu Bin the actor of Wen Ning

All the junior casts are being called by the production and PR team for a meeting at the shooting set. Their seniors in the movie and real life also got a wind of it, they also saw the video.

Xiao Zhan had waited for them to finish shooting their scene before intercepted them before they meet the production team and the PR team.

“Sizhui, Jingyi, come here for a second.”

“What is it Xiao-laoshi?” Guo Cheng ask. His voice has less power than usual and he already get out of the character so fast while they are all usually call each other with their characters’ name. This ‘scandal’ clearly had affected him that much.

“Xiao-laoshi are you going to scold us too?” Zheng Fanxing wincing as he ask as if preparing for a scream that (actually are not) going to come at his way.

“No. I know it was just an innocent mistake. A carelessness of you guys young kids. As a good senior however, I have to tell you this. No matter who you were, now is a different story, you are now an actor. Because of this movie, the attention of the world are now focused on us, all the untamed cast including you two; not only me and Yibo. Do you understand that?”

“We understand now.”

“We wouldn’t do things like that anymore.”

The two junior are almost on the verge of crying for all the stress that come with the publication of that short video. The impending serious talk with the production team and PR team all together means they have messed up badly. They get that.

The image of the juniors are supposed to be like a junior. Innocent, obedient to their seniors, and mostly sweet; like a real teenager in ancient time. Not like a teenager in this modern time, being a rebel and dancing disco in the car. Luckily it was just a mock disco in a car and not a real actual disco in a club. So at least it was something lighter and not going to guarantee a death sentence to their career when it was just started to bloom.

“Good then. Remember, the whole world is going to keep an eye on you two. No matter what you do, you better think of it twice and maybe even thousand times before doing something that controversial. Luckily it was just a rather innocent rebelling by mock disco-ing in the car. If that was in a club, then you all are dead for sure. No more chance for your career to grow anymore."

“We are very sorry-

Before Guo Cheng finish saying his words, Xiao Zhan rushes to hug the guy who play his son in the movie and the other guy who is kind of like his son as well (and had threaten to hit him at the second scene they met in the movie). Soon, blurs of bodies comes out from their hiding places and hug the duo Lan Juniors.

Those guys and girls who played their seniors in the movie and being their friends in real life hugging them like a big stack of teletubbies.

“Just be prepared, they will expect at least you two to explain the dance in your interviews.” Ji Li said.

“Interviews? Like… plural? More than one?” Guo Cheng have to emphasis it more clearly, just to make sure.

“Yup. Obviously. What you did, recording them do the stupid dance” Cao Yuchen points at Fanxing, “and you for showing actually kind of natural and amazing talent for dancing, are actually went viral with extremely high amount of comments either positive or negative. Like Xiao-laoshi said, luckily it is not in a real night club so, there might still be saving point for you two, but there will be a lot of explanation needed.”

“Good luck in facing the PR team though. You’ll need that. There will be a lot of scolding and of course repeated mention about how your career could end if the scandal is even any little bit worse than this.” Yu Bin who had more experience with the PR team and how they worked in connection with the actor’s job.

“I can teach you dance later.” Wang Yibo said in what he thought as consoling to his junior actors.

“Oy!” Xiao Zhan give a sharp jab to partner in the movie. “I said cheer them up, not making the situation worse, Bo-di.”

(Xiao Zhan sometimes call Wang Yibo as Bo-di, which means little brother Bo)

“Ow! Don’t be mean to me Zhan-ge.” Wang Yibo added, “Well, as long as you do not do anymore disco or anything related to night club like activities anymore, you will be fine… I think.”

“Okay then, good luck with your trip to the PR.” Their seniors waves them goodbye as they have to walk to the meeting room with production and PR team.

Actually it’s more like… the seniors minus WangXiao pair as they start to bickering and bullying each other again.

*

After that, Zheng Fanxing has to explain about that videos in two different interview, of course Guo Cheng does as well. Here is the explanation statement they give in those interviews:

The video was made in their transportation car from the shooting area back to the city. The shooting was in remote areas with caves and forest (I guess that was for the second episode of untamed, the one in Dafan mountain). It takes about three to four hours to transport from city to that place, and about the same amount of time back to the city again. The junior actors are actually pretty tired and about to sleep the car. Apparently someone suggest to turn on music and dance. Suddenly Zheng Fanxing get an idea to record it for memories. (For some reason, the videos show Guo Cheng more than the rest of the group)

From then on until the rest of the shooting and promotional time Guo Cheng and Zheng Fanxing always has a tic (or at least a good laugh) whenever disco is mentioned.

In an interview of junior trio Guo Cheng, Zheng Fanxing and Qi Peixin were given a second to choose between two statement the interview crew gives.

Little apple or Fairy: duo Lan Juniors choose Lil’ apple, Jin Ling of course choose Fairy.

Ride a sword to fly or ride in a super-speed plane: duo Lan juniors choose to ride sword, and Jin Ling choose the plane.

Disco dance or soak your feet (with warm water): all three choose soaking feet with a laugh.

The must have recognise the association to their dance video.

.

In Zheng Fanxing's interview, the interviewer asks: have you heard or read about Cloud Recesses rules by the fans?

His answer is: I don't think so.

The interviewer: For example, disco-ing is forbidden in Cloud Recesses.

ZFX: (laughs) is that a new one?

.

In an interview with BAZAAR (without Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan), they were asked what kind of role they think they assume in the group?

Unfortunately Zhu Zanjin who positioned at the second seat, had answer dancer. When it is Guo Cheng’s turn to answer he seems to struggling to find the answer.

“Umm…. Dan- ummm d-

“What? Don’t tell me it is disco dance.” Yu Bin teasingly ask

“Noooo! Not that. Urban dance. Yes, urban dance. I am doing urban dance.” Guo Cheng said.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I never stop having amusement with those guys.
> 
> My favourite Zhuiyi are even more shippable in real life. XD
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!  
> (well, at least it is already new year in my place)


End file.
